


Georgia Peach

by MyriadQuiddities



Series: Poems of a Five Year Journey [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim nearly couldn't live without his CMO.</p>
<p>Nearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Georgia Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Basically McCoy's dead already and Jim is left alone.

I told myself if the tree

You'd given me (The one in my room when I awoke)

Grew peaches I would live.

 

They grew.

 

Thanks to you,

I'm still here.

 

Still, (After all this time)

Thanks to you I'm alive.

I Am a L i V e.


End file.
